random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children/RNW Back, Once Agian
RNW Back, Once Agian is the first episode of the first season of RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Plot The 2018 RNW Gang, now adults, meet up with each other and introduce their kids to one another. Script (Open on a panning shot of the neighborhood, and then cuts to an android girl riding her scooter towards a large house at the corner of the street.) Neighborhood child (O.S.): Bye, Irina! See you tomorrow! (Cuts to the android girl, Irina, finally arriving at the house. She knocks on the door, revealing Miroir) Miroir: Hello? (Irina jerks her body towards Miroir's direction.) Miroir: Hmm... aren't you Pixel's child? (Irina nods.) Miroir: I take it you've come to see Marinus? Sorry, but he's reading a secret agent novel right now. (Irina nods again.) (Moon Snail, Flametail And Coco then appear at the door.) Moon Snail: Hiya Miroir! Long time no see! Miroir: Ah, good afternoon, Moon Snail, Flametail, Coco. What brings you here today? Moon Snail: Well, we have nothing else to do right now. (Ivy drives in with her car with her husband and six kids; the kids eagerly run out of the car and into the house.) Ivy: Hi Miroir, great to see you. Sup Moon Snail long time no see. Still hate Adventure Time? Moon Snail: What do you think? I’m also so glad it’s done airing. Ivy: Just as I expected. Also, how's life? Moon Snail: ...I'd rather not talk about it. (cut to a car stopping at a house from across the street. two people get out of the car, one with a jacket that looks familiar...) Miroir: Hey, is that... Moon Snail: Ace? Miroir: Ah, how could I forget? They must be visiting that Bob the Stick Figure fellow! (to Ace and their companion, who are knocking at Bob's door and he opens the door) Bob: Ace! Ace: Hey Bob! (both proceed to do a complicated high five) ???: Gee Uncle Bob, I wish I could do that with no hands or fingers! Bob: And hello to you too, Alonzo. I hope you're ready for an unforgettable....shneptembor! Ace: Our favorite, totally real month of the year. (while Ace and Bob are talking, Alonzo sees the others and runs over) Alonzo: Hiya! I'm Alonzo! Reuben: Hey! Name's Reuben, and these are my sibs: Matilda, Laura, Oliver, Eleanor and Garrett. Nice to meet you! Alonzo: Woah cool! I have sibs too, but they're with Dad right now. Wanna see my paddleball??? (Meanwhile, Miroir's adoptive son, Marinus, is seen watching the others talking from his bedroom window. Seeing this, he puts his manga down and rushes out of the house to see them) Marinus: There are so many people gathering... I wonder if- (Laura notices Marinus and goes over to talk to him) Marinus: Hi, uh... who are you? Laura: Hi there. Name's Laura. Marinus: Alright. Pleasure to meet you, Laura. My name's Marinus. Irina: And I'm Irina. I hope to be a great acquaintance of yours in the near future. (Irina takes out her hand so Laura can shake it.) Laura: Wait, you talk?! Marinus: I've never seen you talk before, Irina. Have you always been able to do so? Irina: Yeah, I just never did around you guys until now. Marinus: Strange... (Susie, Tornadospeed, and their daughter Adelaide teleport onto Miroir's yard through a huge cloud of magical pink smoke.) Susie: We heard there was a party here. Adelaide: Yeah, and I want in! Ivy: Hey guys! Miroir: What? What could have possibly given you the idea that I was hosting a party? Tornadospeed: Well, there's a large crowd of people out here. Adelaide: Where's the food? Miroir: There's no food, and no party here. Adelaide: Awwwwww! Alonzo: Well you should'a planned one! Good thing I always carry a party in my pants! Miroir: Um, what? (Alonzo pulls an entire party with food buffets n everything out of his pants pocket) Alonzo: Join me in the conga line! (The kids join on the conga line as the parents watch them. Ace finally turns around and sees this happening) Ace: ...and Alonzo seems to have found some friends! Hey kid, save some for the rest of us! (Ace and Bob run up to the others) Bob: Like I was telling you, most of the RNW gang lives here now. Ace: Sup nerds? (Pixel arrives at the scene, t-posing.) Pixel: H-hewwo? Miroir: Hey, Pixel. Can you please stop t-posing? (Tornadospeed t-poses in solidarity) (Ace also t-poses and Bob laughs) Bob: Let them have this, Miroir. (Miroir turns away from them, then goes over to Marinus) Miroir: Hey, Marinus? (reveals the manga Marinus was reading) You... uh... left your manga in the house. Marinus: Thanks, dad. Miroir: No worries. (Miroir walks away, still keeping his eyes off the t-posing, while Marinus opens the book and reads) (Moon Snail dashes into the scene and slams face-first into a wall) Moon Snail: *Dusts his face off* Sup? Ivy: Hewwo, Moon Snail! Where's Flametail? Moon Snail: He's coming. (Flametail and Coco arrive in the scene) Flametail: I heard there was going to be food. Pixel: There is, apparently. Miroir: I'm not even sure if you can call this a party... Flametail: Hrm... Hey, where's Marinus? Miroir: He's at the sidelines, reading Scorpia. Moon Snail: It's good to see you all again! But what brings you back here, Ace? Ace: Yakko and I are going on to a honeymoon anniversary reunion thing so I'm dropping Alonzo off with Bob. Yakko should be bringing the other two soon... Miroir: Huh? You mean to say that you have more than one child, Ace? Ace: Hah, yeah they were all drawn at the same time. Miroir: I'm sorry, drawn? Ace: Yeah how else would someone be born? Miroir: Through reasons that I would prefer to not mention. Although... did you really bring drawings to life? Ace: Hey, there's Yakko! Miroir: You didn't answer my question... (Miroir looks up to the sky as Ace exits the scene.) Miroir: Some people have children the natural way. Others adopt children. But making your child through drawing? That's something I don't hear every day... (Miroir notices a Lunala flying through the sky, with three zombies riding on it.) (The Lunala lands, and the zombies jump off him.) Brainz: Hey, Miroir! Sorry we're late to the party. Miroir: Hey, Brainz. I haven't seen you since I left Time Junction... Brainz: A while has passed since then... (Marinus gets up and walks over to Miroir, who is busy talking to the Brainz brothers.) Marinus: Uh... dad? Who are you talking to? Miroir: These are the Brainz brothers. Good friends of mine. (pause) Oh... Brainz brothers, I'd best introduce you to my adoptive son. His name is Marinus. MR Z BRAINZ: Nice to meet you, Marinus. I'm MR Z BRAINZ. Bonez: I'm Bonez. Brainz: I'm Brainz. Mog: And I'm Mog, Which is short for Cosmog... Which I am not anymore. MR Z BRAINZ: I think the name still suits you, despite the evolution. Brainz: Anyway... Have you two met Yurei? Miroir: No, we haven't. Marinus: Who's Yurei? Brainz: Our adopted son. (Yurei walks out of a portal.) Mog: I see your teleportation spell finally worked... Yurei: Yep, it finally did... Who are those people? Bonez: This is Miroir and his adopted son Marinus. Brainz: And Miroir and Marinus, this is Yurei. (Reuben, carrying Garrett on his back jumps into the scene as Garrett falls off of Reuben's back) Garrett: Hey, be careful Reuben! Reuben: Sorry little bro. (Looks at Yurei) Oh, hi there! Names Reuben, future adventurer! Yurei: My name's Yurei, future... Something? Garrett: (Jumping on Yurei) And I'm Garrett! Yurei: Nice to meet you both. MR Z BRAINZ: (To Brainz, Bonez and Mog) It's good to see that Yurei is making friends already. Brainz: Yeah. He spends too much time working on his spells... Reuben: Spells? Amazing! Can we see? Yurei: Yeah, sure! I've learnt this really cool one that can set things on fire... (starts to cast a spell) Brainz: It's probably a good idea to attempt that spell somewhere safe- (cut to whole garden on fire) Brainz: I spoke too soon. Miroir: Fire! Fire in the garden! (Overall panic starts) Miroir: Everyone, get indoors! I'll call for the emergency services! Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children Category:Transcript Category:Sorenrulescool5's things